


Do you like it?

by orphan_account



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: F/M, Noona smut, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shameless self-insert Hyuk 'noona' smut. Whether it's just a naughty RP game or the reader is actually older than him is up to you <333





	Do you like it?

 

 

“ _Noona..._ ”

  


“ _Noona... do you like it?_ ”

 

 

  
  
***************  
  
  
  


 

For the most part, their sex life was rather typical.  A few switch-ups between their mutual favorite positions, occasional dirty talk, a quickie on the couch from time to time...

 

But every once in a while Hyuk’s normally bright eyes darkened.  Every once in a while she found herself at the mercy of a side of him that surprised her.  A side of him that visited her dreams at night and struck a small spark in her soul.

  


Harsh. Demanding.

  


_Insistent_.

  


So when she walked into her apartment, dropped her purse on the kitchenette counter, and headed towards the sanctuary of her bedroom, her breath caught in her throat as she opened the door.

 

He had let himself in already and was leaning back against her bed’s headboard, a simple, unbuttoned dress shirt hanging from his shoulders. His black trousers were shoved halfway down his thighs, thick leather belt unbuckled and pushed aside against his left forearm. Slightly startled by her entrance, he looked up, a dazed look in his eyes as he moved his hips into his hand.

 

The corners of his lips twitched into a smile and he groaned.

  
  


“ _Noona_...”

  


For a moment she was paralyzed, eyes caught in his gaze as he ran his tongue along his upper lip and shifted uncomfortably against the pillows behind him.  She could see the slow movements underneath his boxer-briefs as he palmed himself. His styled hair was haphazardly combed back, and his cheeks were flushed, tinged pink.  

 

Feeling a blush rise onto her own face, she walked forward towards the bed.  

 

He watched her through heavily lidded eyes, catching his bottom lip between his teeth and slowly turning his head as she approached.

  
  


“Noona... _I need you_.”

  
  


Despite his submissive position and mannerisms, she found herself transfixed by his voice.  Drawn in.

 

She stopped at the edge of the bed and lowered herself to sit next to him.

 

He moaned, bringing his hand up out of his pants and reaching towards her.  His fingertips brushed her shoulder and she felt it.

  


_The spark_.

  


She didn’t say anything, instead kicking her shoes off and swinging her legs around onto the bed, moving to situate herself in front of him.  His hands moved from her shoulder to brush a lock of hair behind her ear, a sweet motion, before reaching down towards the nape of her neck and drawing her forward.

 

She followed, obeying the subtext in his eyes as he looked down at her. She crawled forward, reaching for the thick weight between his thighs.  His chin rose and his eyelids fluttered for a moment when she pulled down his boxers and ran her fingers slowly up around his length.

  
  


“Ah - _noona_...”

  
  


His hands tightened around the nape of her neck and she continued, exhaling a hot breath before taking him slowly into her mouth, rough tongue curling around him as she moved her head in a steady rhythm.  Groaning, he bucked his hips up into her as he watched, eyes fixed on her lips.

  
  


“ _Yeah_...”

  
  


He guided her head faster for a few pumps before twisting his fingers up into her hair and pulling her off of him.  Face red, open lips wet and puffy, she looked up into his eyes.

 

She gasped as he moved suddenly forward and swung his weight on top of her, pinning her underneath him.  Sliding his right hand up her thigh, he wrinkled her skirt up around her waist, finished kicking off his lower garments, and ground against her.  His open dress shirt fluttered down on either side of her, and she reached up, touching his chest lightly, dragging her fingers downwards as he hovered over her.

  


“ _Hyuk…”_

  


He leaned down, nosing against her neck.  She could feel his lips smile against her skin.

  


“ _Noona, do you want me?”_

  


Arching her back and pressing up against him, she drug her nails down his chest again.  He moaned, breath hot against her ear, and reached up to unbutton her top. Pressing his lips down along her shoulder, he ran his hands up, along her ribcage.

  


“ _Say it.”_

  


He let his hands wander back south, and brushed his fingers against her center.

  


“ _Hyuk… please…”_

  


He sat up and looked down at her through long lashes.  Hooking his fingers around her panties, he pulled them slowly up and over her knees, past her ankles and tossed them off the bed.  She blushed and turned her head to the side as he began to press his fingers into her. He sat back, watching her gasp and move against the sheets as he inserted first one, then two fingers to twist against her inner walls.

 

Moaning, she opened her eyes just enough to peek up at the man above and between her thighs.  She watched his thick forearms flex as he curled his fingers into her with one hand, and resumed stroking himself with the other.  His cheeks were flushed, mouth slightly open.

 

As he noticed her gaze, he cocked his head to the side, smirked, and bit his lower lip, determined to put on a show worth watching.  Drawing his fingers from her and bringing them slowly to his lips, he licked them clean.

 

She licked her own lips despite herself and finally acquiesced to his command.

 

“H-hyuk… _I want you_ …”

 

Hyuk smiled again and brought his hips forward, sliding himself along her center as he began to rock his hips slowly against her. She moaned, feeling how thick, how _warm_ he was against her. She both loved and hated this side of him. The way he looked down at her with dark eyes as he teased her. The way his lips curled as he fought off his own moans. The way his voice, so deceptively sweet and innocent, was in direct contrast with his commanding body language.

 

He leaned forward, descending over her, and kissed her deeply, returning a hand to twist into the hair at the nape of her neck. She moaned again into his mouth. Desperate.

 

“ _P-please…_ ”

 

Slowing his hips and breaking their kiss, he raised his head just enough to be able to look clearly into her eyes. He realigned himself so that his tip was teasing against her entrance, but held himself back from moving forward.

 

“ _Help me out then, noona_ …”

 

She felt her cheeks burn, but reached down through the small space between them. Hyuk kept his eyes fixated upon her own, and he groaned as he felt her fingertips brush against him. Slowly she guided him into her, gasping, mouth wide open as she adjusted. Hyuk tightened his fingers in his hair as she enveloped him, his breathing ragged.

 

Once he was completely inside her he began to move again, thrusting slowly, but sharply into her. She moaned, louder now, as he pressed her down against the mattress and she reached both her hands up to grip the dress shirt still hanging from his shoulders.

 

“ _Noona… you feel so good…_ ”

 

She could only gasp in response. He first kissed, then nipped at the crook of her neck as he began to speed up. His voice was so deep and breathy against her ear, and she felt somehow neither of them would last long, the erotic scenario overwhelming them like a rolling wave.

 

“ _Ah, noona… do you like it?_ ”

 

“ _F-fuck…_ ”

 

The coarse word slipped from her lips, and Hyuk groaned in reply. He continued to speed up, movements becoming erratic. She twisted her hands up into his soft hair as she felt herself tighten, tighten, _tighten_ …

 

He whispered her name in her ear and she came around him, arching her back up and curling her legs along either side of his waist. He followed soon after, moaning loudly and slowing back down again as they rode out their climax together. After a few last thrusts, he pulled out and collapsed on top of her.

 

She giggled and tried to push him over, his weight too much. He grinned into the pillow, refusing to take the hint at first, but then rolled off of her with a satisfied sigh.

 

“Hyuk, what brought that on?”

 

He laughed lightly, voice tinged with a hint of embarrassment.

 

“I don't know… but my question still stands…”

 

She turned onto her side to face him with a quizzical look on her face.

 

“What question?”

 

 

 

“ _Did you like it?_ ”

  
  
  
  



End file.
